


Kiss Me

by Comet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kissing Booths, M/M, Pointless Drabble, charity fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet/pseuds/Comet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one wants to take on the kissing booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

“Emergency!”

Louis drops down beside Niall, who has to lift up his paper mug as the whole table practically vibrates from Louis carelessness.

“What?” Zayn asks unenthusiastically, readjusting his hold around Liam’s shoulders.

“Harry’s got the flu.” He throws his hands up in the air when he doesn’t get any kinds of reactions. “He was assigned the kissing booth. It’s our main attraction.”

Niall stops in a chew to glance at Louis, still hunching over his plate, before shoveling another bite into his mouth, his jaw working visibly. Zayn turns his head to inspect his nails.

“We _need_ the kissing booth.” Louis says heatedly and darts a look at everyone around the table. “Can someone volunteer? Zayn?”

“Nopp.” Zayn answers easily.

“Please?” Louis begs, holding up his hands under his chin. “Pretty please? For me?”

“Nopp.”

“For Liam?” Louis tries, slowly lowering his hands but the pleading eyes and pout still in place.

“How would it be for Liam?” Niall asks, puckering his brows at his plate.

“Can’t Niall do it?” Zayn says, dragging his freehand through his hair.

“I’m the only one certified to operate the rides.”

“’s true.” Louis says, sounding wounded. “We got one! The rest don’t have experience so he’s crucial for the Ferris wheel, our second highest profit.”

“Well I’m not doing it.” Zayn says, with finality to his voice.

“Wow, some friend you are.” Louis mutters, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hey, I’m here aren’t I?” Zayn says, “I could be at home sleeping in my bed right now, but instead I’m here helping you with this stupid fair thing.”

“Only because Liam forced you.”

Zayn doesn’t deny it.

“Can’t you do it?” Liam suggests.

Louis shakes his head. “I have to sell the tickets.”

Liam scratches his temple before straightening a little, Zayn’s arm around his shoulders adjusting pliantly. “I’ll do it.”

They all turn to look at him.

“Really?” Louis breathes, his face brightening up. “I love you.”

Just as he nods, smiling too, Zayn says “No he won’t.”

Louis eyes glaze over to Zayn, as he gives him an ennui look, before gaze darting back to Liam again like Zayn never spoke. “So your booth is already set up. It’s two tickets for a one minute kiss and –“

“He’s not doing it.”

Liam turns to face Zayn this time. “What? Why?”

Zayn shoulders lift a little. “Because.”

“Because what?” Liam asks, annoyed now. Zayn doesn’t _own_ him. Liam can decide for himself.

Louis’ bolted up from the bench and is by his side in a matter of seconds. “Liam said he’ll do it so he’ll do it. Come on Liam.”

Liam frowns, but let’s himself be lead away from the bench and chances a glance over his shoulder to find Zayn glaring after them.

“Just ignore him.” Louis says, and guides him through the open field Louis’ charity group rented. They stop by the attention-grabbing booth he and Zayn passed when they’d arrived an hour ago, the pink heart-shaped one with two chairs facing each other and a table between, where a timer’s perched in the center.

Louis gestures towards the chair and Liam obliges. “Thank you so much for doing this Liam. Seriously.”

Liam dismisses Louis with a hand. “It’s for charity.”

“Right.” Louis smiles widely. “Thanks anyhow. I can always count on you.”

The statement is said in such an unexpected affectionate way that Liam feels a little overwhelmed. “Of course.”

Louis smiles down at him, ruffling Liam’s hair before leaving him with a wink. Liam watches him walk down the pathway but then he stop and dart over to the booth opposite Liam’s, where Cher’s chewing gum, looking bored, and a guy behind her is balancing on the counter, tottering on place, while hanging the stuffed animals to the booth’s ceiling. Louis makes it just in time to place a secure grip around the guy’s ankles, saving him from falling, but the giant stuffed bear slips, plopping down on top of Louis head before bouncing to the ground. Cher looks indifferent, as she hangs on the counter with her head turned towards the entrance, unaware of the fuss behind her.

Liam’s watching the layout, his neighbor’s stands, as he waits for the five minutes to pass before the fair officially opens. He wonders if Zayn’s by his candy floss cart. This is kind of fun though, he thinks, as he looks around. He loves fair’s.

And then people start appearing, more than just the volunteers strolling around, and his neighbors booth get busy. Liam frowns after another couple of inactive minutes. What if no one will come to his booth? If no one wants to kiss him? That thought is awfully humiliating and he immediately regrets agreeing to this. For a long while, Liam sits by his stand, alone, with his chin perched on an elbow-supported hand and watches as people pass. The initial feeling of rejection slowly fades with time, as he accepts that he’s unappealing. Harry would certainly get a line Liam thinks and shifts in his seat. He flicks his bangs from his eyes but when he looks up, there’s a group of giggling girls approaching _his_ booth. They shove at each other playfully, snickering, and one girl, a blonde cute girl, tightens her fists and takes a daring step forward. Liam doesn’t know what to do. The girl looks sheepish, smiling shyly, as she hands over the two tickets and Liam takes it with a smile.

“One minute.” He says, as she sits down the opposite chair. She nods, brushing away a strand of hair loosening from the hair tucked behind an ear.

Her friends giggle enhances as they both lean forward and meet halfway, over the table. It’s not that terrible. The kiss tastes like watermelons, and going by her moist lips, it’s probably from some lip balm. Liam realizes he’d forgotten to put on the timer probably halfway into it and tries to count in his head instead. It was probably a lot longer than a minute but when they part, the girl’s blushing, eyes darting away as she stumbles to leave. Liam smiles after her. Her friends are all lined up.

Two girls later, there’s a relatively long line. Every time he draws back from a new customer as the timer peeps, he’s looking up at an even longer line and it surprises him each time.

It’s as fun as it is a confidence boost. They’re mostly young girls, but he gets some older costumers too, grown women, who joke with him about it. Liam even got this old woman, waiting in line with a teenage girl, to participate with a peck, which Liam gave away for free. They left laughing. Liam’s smiling widely. Can this be his job? He could just travel around and kiss people. It’d spread happiness. And probably herpes..

He’s in the middle of kissing this guy that’s kind of attractive actually, when someone yanks him back. Liam flutters his eyes open to see Zayn, looming above him, with a cupped hand holding onto Liam’s shoulder firmly.

“Hey!” The attractive boy says accusingly and Liam looks from him to Zayn’s angry glare. “My time wasn’t up.”

“Yeah, well I think it was.” Zayn says, reaching over for the timer. He turns the clock’s dial until it sounds. “See?”

The guy gives Zayn’s triumphed smirk a glower and Liam shots back his chair. He excuses himself before dragging Zayn away.

“What was that?” He demands when they’d rounded the booth, away from curious eyes.

“I’m sorry that I can’t just stand back while my boyfriend’s making out with other people. Sue me.”

“Making out? It’s a kiss on the lips. And it’s for charity. You know that.”

Zayn doesn’t think that’s a valid argument, apparently as the clenching of his jaw doesn’t ease. Liam frowns.

Zayn drags a hand over his face. “Jealousy isn’t rational.”

“There’s nothing to be jealous of.” Liam insists again, because he doesn’t know what else to say.

Giving him a raised eyebrow, Zayn crosses his arms over his chest and wets his lips. “Actually, I think I’ll give the booth a try if you don’t mind.” The tone of his voice is flat. 

Liam’s brows furrow. “If that’s what you want..”

Zayn sighs. “I’d rather do it myself than watch you do it, Liam.”

Liam nods slowly. “Okay.”

Unspoken, they head back and Zayn takes Liam’s seat behind the table. Liam walks towards the candy floss cart, but before he turns the curve, he watches over his shoulder and sees Zayn’s kissing some girl. Okay. It’s not pleasant, Liam can admit that, but.. but, there’s a reason in there somewhere.

Liam swallows down the lump in his throat and goes to the cart. Zayn is pretty. It’s different, Liam argues in his head. People want him. He can do better than Liam. And that thought becomes toxic as it gets its own legs. He stands behind the cart, lifeless, as he prepares then hands a small girl a paper cone of fluffy candy floss in an exchange for money. She gives him an apprehensive look before skipping away and Liam stares down at the machine, spinning around and around, producing fluff.

Great. He’d just lost the best thing to ever happen his life because this stupid fair. Stupid fair. With it’s stupid Ferris wheel.. and stupid carnival music.. and stupid.. stupid..

Liam straightens when he spots Stan strolling by. “Stan” He hisses.

Stan turns, smiling when he sees Liam behind the cart. “Hey, mate.”

“Hey.” Liam says offhandedly. “Can you do me a favor?”

Stan gives him a skeptic look before shrugging and Liam takes that as a yes. “Can you take my place?”

“Why? What are you doing?”

Liam’s already moving away, walking backwards, and Stan takes his place. “I’m going to be irrational.”

“Okay.” Stan answers back, dragging out the a. “Don’t get arrested.”

Liam turns and starts towards the kissing booth. He comes to a halt, biting down on his lip, as he sees the _very_ long line. Yeah. Of course it would be longer with Zayn’s attendance.

Damn it. Why does he have to date someone so far out of his league?

But when he moves closer, zigzagging through groups of people, he sees that it’s not Zayn sitting in that chair. Instead Cher’s currently locking lips with a guy, her neon pink lips puckered up excessively.

“Hey, dude. Get in line.” Someone sneers at him and Liam holds up his hands defensively before twirling around. He stops again when he sees Zayn behind the counter of the lucky wheel. He’s handing a girl a little dog and she hugs it closely to her chest, kissing its head and Zayn smiles down at her. Liam crosses the crowd of people the best he can then slinks down on one seat.

“Hey.”

Zayn turns around and smiles widely when he spots Liam in the chair. “Hi.”

“You changed station.”

Zayn nods. “Cher offered after you left.”

“That was nice of her.”

Zayn nods his agreement. A fairly big kid wrestles himself up to the small chair next to Liam and throws up a few tickets onto the counter. “Let’s go.”

Zayn gives him a raised eyebrow and Liam chuckles. Zayn spins the wheel then slouches down in front of Liam as it turns while creaking, sounding like it could need a good oiling.

“I’m sorry for before.” Zayn says sheepishly, looking at him through eyelashes while biting down at his lip. Liam feels a little lightheaded.

“It’s okay.” Liam gets out. He shakes himself, focusing his gaze. “I understand. I didn’t like it when you were doing it either.”

“No?” Zayn asks, sounding delighted. He places his hands on top of Liams on the counter.

“No.” Liam says. “Actually, I hated it.” and Zayn smirks.

“Hey!” The kid beside him demands, “Can you stop flirting for a minute. I want to go again.”

Zayn snorts, letting go of their connected hands to spin the wheel once more, giving the kid a look before he slumps down in front of Liam again. Liam smiles.

“Can we agree to no kissing other people?”

Liam nods solemnly. “No kissing other people.”

The corner of Zayn’s lips twitch and he hunches over the counter separating them, and all of a sudden his lips are inches away from Liam’s. Liam’s gaze drop. “Only me.” Zayn says, lowly. Liam nods again.

Closing the gap, their lips touch briefly, just a thrilling pressure, until someone yells. They jolt apart.

“I won!” The kid screams, climbing on top of his chair then breaking out in an upper body-dance. Zayn drops the hand held over his heart, and blows out a breath while shaking his head incredulously. Liam laughs and Zayn goes to assist the kid, who takes about ten minutes to choose a ginormous panda, and then leaves with it tucked underneath an arm.

Liam spends the rest of the time lingering by Zayn’s booth, exchanging kisses and laughing while people come and go. He loves fair's.


End file.
